The End of Neptune
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: This story is a small one shot based around what I think the end of Neptune could maybe look like...


The End of Neptune.

By Archaeologist of Humanity

WARNING: By reading this you are accepting that you are reading a dark story. A very dark one with a normally upbeat and happy CPU/Protagonist. Please be aware of this while reading. And no, I didn't have help from Jerzu for this one. Just little ol' me and some inspiration. Let me know! :)

* * *

Darkness and the smell of rotting corpses.

Nothing was sacred anymore...Was it?

Moonlight from the nearest Moon shone down onto Gamindustri. The entire world was surrounded in a darkness unlike ever seen before. The swings were coated in blood just outside of the Planeptune tower.

Things had changed a lot in the past few months. There was hardly anyone in Planeptune anymore, they were either too scared and hiding in their homes...Or they were dead.

Laughter echoed through the streets of Planeptune. It was a sickening yet deafening sound. Almost like a child that had been given everything but then commited murder...It was bad. REAL bad.

Shares...Shares didn't really exist anymore. The prosperous time of Shares and the magic they brought with them was gone.

Acid rain fell from the skies and burned through the streets...Several holes formed amongst cracks in buildings. Some people were safe, while others were not.

The manical laughter seemed to be coming from the Planeptune Tower as a lone green motorcycle with two people on it raced towards said Tower. They were the last hope for Planeptune...

Without Compa and IF's help, they would lose the only friend they had in this time of crisis: Nepgear.

[Planeptune Tower.]

Nepgear backed into a corner, she was shaking in her boots as fear and fright consumed her very being. "Sis...Sister? What...What are you doing? Please...Stop...It doesn't have to be this way!"

Nepgear gulped as she saw Neptune standing over the body of Histoire, blood and magic both surrounding her being. The smell in the lounge was awful. It was like a smell of a hospital which had been left to ruin. The writings on the walls had been from Neptune's more crazy moments.

Neptune gazed outside as the magic dripped from her body like blood. "Nepgear. Where's the pudding?" Came an empty sounding whisper from Planeptune's CPU...Or at least... The CPU who was in charge anyway.

"Pud...Pudding? Right...No, wait, PUDDING!? You can't be serious! You...You...Histoire...How could you!?" Nepgear screamed as she turned to run, but was stopped when she felt something bite down into her arm, making her stop in mid-motion. "Nep...Neptune...Please...Don't do this...Please...For me?"

Neptune's glistening eyes had changed. They were no longer the dazzling purple they had been previously. They were now pale white. "Nepgear."

An inviting invitation to a place of peace and purpose awaited Nepgear as it called to her. Red's voice already speaking to her from the other side of the realms of Death - "It's okay Nepgear. She's far too gone now. Leave her behind. I will look after you."

Nepgear closed her eyes as she began to feel her conciousness slip steadily away. Her whole body slowly falling limp against Neptune's grasp. She had tried to stop Neptune from going down this dark path...But in the end, she couldn't stop her.

"I'm so sorry...Neptune..." Nepgear whispered as she finally gave in to the clutches of death and felt Red's hand grasp her own, pulling her through to the peaceful yet amazing place for them.

Neptune rose up as Nepgear fell down to the ground with a thud. She wiped her face and was...Well, her eyes flashed purple for a few moments. "I'm sorry Nepgear. Be at peace...Like I know you will be."

"Neptune!"

"Nep-Nep!"

Neptune's eyes changed back to pale white as she looked to the door where a shocked Compa and a confused yet angry IF stood.

"I can't believe this is what you've come to, Neptune."

Neptune could see Blanc standing behind IF whereas she saw two other figures behind the pair.

"I must admit, even I am shocked..."

Vert whispered.

"...Must have been that virus..."

Noire was there too. It was as though they had gathered just because of this... But Neptune's power was...Almost absolute. There was no way they could take her down - Was there? She had Nepgear and even HISTOIRE's power on the inside of her! There was-

Click.

IF pointed her gun, unsteadily at that, at Neptune. "Don't...Make me fire this thing Neptune...I don't want to kill you."

Click.

"You hurt Nepgear...I have no choice..."

"I can never forgive you for killing Miss Nepgear..."

"No..."

Neptune took in a deep breath and turned. Her back was facing the entire entorage of Gamindustri's protectors - Noire, Uni, Blanc, Rom, Ram, Vert, IF, Compa and even 5PB were all standing there with their weapons out. Not even Neptune would be able to survive this.

She walked over to the balcony and saw the damage that she had caused to Planeptune with her own eyes. Her hair changed to pale white and her dress went black and she tried to think, but things were beyond the realm of thought. Chance was just a fantasy and blame was gone.

IF's voice floated over to Neptune as the guild agent stood closer, "I have a question before you die Neptune."

Neptune cast a glance over to IF and everyone almost stopped. She was lifeless inside. To describe would almost be impossible. Even for a lowly author like me, but to be honest, Neptune took a look back to the balcony and struggled to get to it, managing to make it to where she could see everything more clearly.

Outside, the weather was in a twilight state - People were coming out of their houses to see if it was safe to move. They knew their goddess was not good at this time. But some of them still had faith in her, some still TRUSTED her. Their undying loyalty was questionable... But still...If Neptune had been feeling like her normal self she would try to revive Histoire and Nepgear while putting everything back to how it should be. Wait...Should be? Was that just a term she used to justify her actions? She couldn't turn back the clock to reverse her actions only to repeat them in a loop would she? That would be too easy...

And so. As the morning Sun began to come over the top of the horizon Neptune heard everyone's shocked voices as she was disappearing. She had, or the virus had...Something had been pulling her away from the world of Gamindustri and it would never EVER be the same again.

Neptune sent some of her new found power to Nepgear and Histoire. Sure, they wouldn't be able to use half as much power anymore, but maybe...Just maybe she could give them back the life they had before she took it away in this cruel path she had chosen.

Maybe...Maybe if she hadn't visited that magician all those months ago - This wouldn't have happened.

"Neptune... What's going on?"

Neptune closed her eyes and felt her body start to leave Gamindustri but before that... Her friends...Her family wanted answering...No...The people she had come to call family DESERVED answering.

"I..." Neptune whispered, her voice just a faint broken echo of the time before. "...Goodbye..."

As she vanished into a flash of white light, Nepgear and Histoire both at the same time started to move... Moaning and groaning at the pain they were in, it felt like a truck had hit them head on but they were...Reviving!?

IF put her weapon down as everyone else put thier's away.

"Neptune."

You will be remembered.

* * *

I do not know WHAT possessed me to write that... I guess "The End of the World" from the soundtrack of Majora's Mask did... But then again, let me know what you think! ;)

Later!


End file.
